Luck Phrase
by Rally Collins
Summary: Gravitation:Sensual Phrase Crossover: When Aine and Shuichi meet, it just proves that no two lyricists are alike.
1. First Stanza

**Luck Phrase:  
**First Stanza

Aine covered the paths of the park in an almost methodical journey that always brought her back to the hexagonal fountain at the center. She liked this park. It was a place that brought back memories of her early childhood, back when she was sure her parents still knew she existed. It brought back the feeling of home, which she was sorely in need of at the moment.

Sakuya had been away for three days and would be gone for another seven. Seven more days would be an eternity and Aine wasn't sure she'd survive the wait. She wandered the park endlessly attempting to clear her loneliness through physical exercise and fresh air, pointedly avoiding thinking about writing any lyrics for the time being. She did _not_ need to get stuck in "work mode" with Sakuya so far away.

When she'd had enough walking and the circuit had brought her back to the fountain she found a perch overlooking the artificial pond to the east. She sat and tried to think of nothing but the scenery. She had just reached a state of near-zen when a slight figure abrubtly sat on her.

The boy screeched and jumped up flapping his arms wildly. "Whaddya doin'," he demanded.

Aine wasn't entirely sure he was addressing her, but in the event that he was she apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was taken."

He screeched again. "Aaaah!" This time his windmilling arms knocked off a red baseball cap, revealing dyed red hair underneath.

Aine couldn't resist giggling at the girlish shriek, though she covered her mouth to try and hide the fact.

He gasped while holding his chest for a few moments. "Oh." He finally noticed her and pulled off his sunglasses. "You scared me!"

"Well, I'm not the one going around sitting on people," she replied sensibly.

His eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. You're not a crazy-stalker fan?"

_Crazy-stalker fan?_ "Should I be?" This was probably the strangest conversation Aine had ever participated in. Although she tended to avoid conversation with most people, this kid seemed almost impossible not to rib.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "Yeah. I mean, I'm not one to brag, but I am Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck."

The name gave her nothing to go on. "Bad Luck? Is that a band?"

He actually froze solid, before melting into a image of mortification. He turned away, clawing at his hair, tears visable in his eyes. "'Is that a band?' she asks! Oh, the _inhumanity! The injustice of the world! HOW CAN THIS BE?_"

"I'm sorry!" Aine jumped to her feet and gently patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little inept with the whole rock music scene. The only band I really know is Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" he whined.

"And B'Z."

"B'Z?" he moaned but then, in a flash of a split second, Shuichi had flipped around and captured Aine's right hand in his own. A smile that any salesman would kill for graced his lips. "So, you are a fangirl. Could I possibly tempt you to swap loyalites?"

Okay, why did that sound so dirty? "Um..." Aine tried, momentairly at a loss for words. "That would be kind of difficult."

"I'm willing to share."

Now, it was definately dirty. Aine's face burned. "No..."

"C'mon, you can afford one little CD. I'll even lend you the money."

The subject change, if subject change it was, threw Aine. "Excuse me?"

He let her hand go. "I need to sell a million copies of my album. If you buy one, I'll only have nine-hundred-ninety-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine more to go. Give or take."

"You want me to buy a CD?"

"That's what I've been saying. C'mon. Help a guy in love out."

Aine couldn't seem to keep her brain on track or was it that Shuichi was really that confusing. "In love?"

"You see, if Bad Luck goes platinum, I get to go on a date with my one true love to Tokyo Disneyland with Mickey an' print club pictures an' roller coasters an' Mickey an' holdin' hands in public an' kissin' an' Mickey an' PRINT CLUB an'-"

The whole conversation finally fell into place and Aine giggled. "Okay! Okay, I get it!"

"Really?" Shuichi looked all happy grateful and teary big-eyed at the same time.

"Yes, really." She smiled at him. "But, this girl doesn't sound like the sort you'd want to keep, making you do something like that. She should love you for who you are." Aine meant it. If Lucifer never sold another album there's no way she'd dump Sakuya, even though both of their livelihoods depended on the sake Lucifer's sucess. How anyone could judge someone's worth on that basis- Aine stopped her thoughts cold. This was no time to be getting angry. "I'm sure-In fact, I know you can do better than that."

Shuichi slumped onto the fountain edge. "That's just it. I _can't_ do better than Yuki. I could never love anyone as much as I love him. I don't even love myself as much as I love him. Everything I have, everything I am is his for the taking and though it's selfish the _only_ thing I want in return is for him to say-" He balked for a panic-stricken moment and then shouted, "HER! I mean HER! YukiA, yeah, her name's Yukia. Silly me!" He slapped himself in the face. "Bad Dog!"

Aine backed up a step, more to give Shuichi room to calm down after his blunder than out of fear. She never had a sister but she imagined these mood swings would be similar to a specifically girly monthly ritual and was glad that was something she never had to deal with as an observer. After he had sobbed himself into silence, she spoke up. "Is this usual for you?"

"What?" he asked through spayed fingers.

"The PMS."

"Oh, yeah! Like breathing air!"

"How can you live with stress like that?"

"I think it's genetic."

"Oh."

"Ya."

The silence wore on, punctuated only by bird calls.

"So, this guy-_I'm not judging_-" she added hastily, when Shuichi gathered himself to errupt again. "This guy? You can't live without him?" He shook his head. "Have you told him?" This time a nod. "Does he have a problem with you being a guy?"

A pause, then, "The thing is he reeeally likes girls, but he doesn't mind me." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But then he _does_ mind me."

"It sounds like he doesn't know what he wants or what he's able to tolerate. How long have you known him?"

"One year, two months and ten days. I met him a few months before graduation."

Graduation? That meant, "You're older than me?" Aine had been thinking he was about fifteen. It was incredulous to think he was older than that.

"I'm nineteen, if that makes any difference. I said I was in a band. It would be really difficult to make a million copy selling record and still go to school. How old did you think I was, or don't you believe me still?"

She was going to lecture him on the wisdom of seeking love advice from a random sixteen year old he'd found in the park but her mouth betrayed her. "Sakuya manages it, even if he does miss quite a bit of school."

"Sakuya? Oh, yeah, that Lucifer guy." He gazed at her, for the first time in the conversation calmly, then smiled mischievously, "You really are a fangirl, you know?"

"I am not a fangirl. I work for Lucifer."

"Reeally?" still with that grin.

"Yes, really."

"What do you do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Ya don't say?"

"Now, _you_ don't believe me?"

"I'll make you a deal." He waited for a response.

"Go on."

"You believe me that I'm in a very popular band and I'll believe you work for Lucifer, another very popular band." He held out his hand.

Aine knew that she wasn't lying, but this kid still didn't seem the rock star type. Drama queen, for sure. Rock star was a bit iffy.

"For someone so little you're one tough cookie. Okay, try this. You go to a music store, any music store, trust me on this, and look for Bad Luck and if my face is on the album cover you have to buy a copy. If it isn't, I'll buy every Lucifer record ever produced. How's that for fair?"

That actually did seem pretty fair as far as Shuichi being in Bad Luck was concerned. "Don't you want proof that I work for Lucifer?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be one step closer to my platinum record and my print club with Yuki."

"What's your label?"

"Wha? Still skeptical?"

"Nope, just want to know if your label's bigger than Hades."

"N-G."

Pretty big label. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon and we'll go Bad Luck shopping."

"Okay, sure, but just one thing-"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name, Miss Lucifer Mystery Employee Number One?"

Aine laughed. "Yukimura. Aine Yukimura."


	2. Second Stanza

**Luck Phrase:  
**Second Stanza 

Yuki was sulking. Again. And he was ignoring his loving wife. And as much as Shuichi _loved_ how sexy his baby looked with that pouting expression, today Shuichi just couldn't handle being ignored.

"I'm going out," he stated loudly. There was no response out of his lover, not that he really expected one. "Don't wait up." Shuichi pulled on his red baseball cap and locked the door behind himself.

There was still an hour before he was supposed to meet Aine in the park and Shuichi had no idea what he was supposed to do for that amount of time. He could just head to the park and wait for her, but he was sure that would convince Aine that he most definately wasn't a rock star. Why would a rock star show up to a meeting with anybody an hour early? It would damage his reputation. So, he settled on walking around downtown, until noon.

Unfortunately, by the time he made his decision he had already wandered within the park's gates and Aine had him in sight. So, she was early too.

The girl stood up and waved to him. She had on a white sundress with black trim and white leather sandels. She was also wearing a matching black baseball cap and a pair of designer sunglasses. Shuichi chuckled, understanding the joke and pushed his own sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Ohayo, Shindou-san!"

"Ohayo, Aine-chan." He grinned at her. "What's with the undercover look?"

Aine pulled her sunglasses down and peered over them. "Oh, you know, we music business star types have to stick together."

"You just don't want to be seen with N-G's top star," he teased. "Can't be caught cohorting with the enemy."

"Why, Mr. Shindou," she said, slipping into her best American Southern Belle accent and fanning herself with her purse, "I do believe that was a joke. I, cohort with the enemy? Surely, you tell a lie."

"Madam, I never lie," he replied, mangling his own attempt at an accent. "And... and... Dammit! I forgot the punchline."

"And my name's not Shirley," Aine supplied.

"And my name's not Shirley," he finished, as if Aine didn't just supply his answer. Somehow, that just made the whole joke funnier. They both cracked up.

When they managed to stifle their laughter, they both sat on the edge of the fountain to catch their breath.

"You seem much calmer, today," Aine pointed out.

Shuichi reflected on what a basketcase he was the day before, but then accepted that his behavior was downright soothing compared to his normal temperment. "I have my calm days, too," he said, allowing her to interpret that as she sees fit.

"And how is Yuki?"

Was she getting nosier, or was it just him? "Broody. How's Sakuya?" Shuichi shot back.

Aine balked. "Huh?"

Shuichi hid a smile. "Sakuya. Lead singer of Lucifer. Yesterday, you told me you worked for him, wouldn't stop mentioning him, in fact. Kinda sexy, you know, if you're into guys."

She blushed bright red. "Uh... Fine, I guess. I haven't seen him for a few days."

Bingo! Ha! He knew it! She didn't work for Lucifer, she was dating Sakuya. Shuichi gave himself a mental pat on the back for figuring it out. "But, that doesn't matter," he said suddenly, "'Cause we're here for one thing only, to prove that I'm a Rock God and get me my print club!" With that, he snatched Aine's wrist and took off for the mall.

The tall, gleaming building had three huge numbers raised out declaring 109.

"I assume the 109, will be sufficent for this challenge?" Shuichi got the door for her and gestured her through.

"The location is just fine, but I pick the store. Follow me, Rock God."

Aine led Shuichi to one of the smallest music stores the mall had to offer and was currently browsing through the Easy Listening section. "Nope, no Rock God CD here," she teased with a smile.

"John Tesh!" asked the rocker increduously. "Koda Kumi! Ack! Try over there by Glay! Or L'Arc en Ciel! Or-"

"I found Ask. Am I getting close?" She waved a CD at him with a group shot of the members of Ask in front of a blue background.

Shuichi snatched it out of her hand, broke it in half and then stomped all over the broken pieces. "No, Ask is the exact opposite of close." Shuichi's deadpan voice shocked even himself.

Aine took a step back. "I'm sorry. I was only joking. I found your CD about five seconds after walking in the door. There's a whole display for Bad Luck." She handed him a copy of his album. "I didn't mean to upset you." She bowed deeply.

Shuichi snapped out of it. "Get up. It wasn't you. You just managed to pick the one band in this store that I can't stand." She stood up. "Let's just say there's a teeny bit of bad blood between their lead singer and me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you kids? I heard somthing break? Whatcha think you're doing?" The elderly store attendant was hobbling toward them.

"Excuse us, grandpa," said Shuichi gathering up the pieces of broken disk. "I'll pay for this and the lady's as well."

That satisfied the attendant, so Shuichi got them out of there as quickly as possible. "You finally believe that I'm a Rock God?"

"Oh, yeah. This proves it all." She waved her purchase bag at him.

"Fine." Shuichi wasn't deflated so much as out of energy. He couldn't recall the last time he ran out of steam, but it wasn't refreshing. He didn't like it at all.

"Shuichi-san?"

"Huh?"

"I've got something for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you want it or not?"

"What?"

"The gift?"

"What gift?"

"Well, at least you're sort of listening now." She grabbed his collar and shook him. "Wake up!"

Shuichi struggled free. "What!"

"I'm going to give you some advice. Adhere to it. Understand?"

"What's adhere mean?"

Aine ignored the question and delivered her advice. "Guys are obligated to give gifts, often. But, when a girl decides to give a boy a gift, for no apparent reason, the guy must jump at the chance to recieve free stuff once in his lifetime and under no circumstances should he not pay attention to the girl giving the gift!"

"Oh," he replied sullenly. "Sorry." He paused, and then, "Did you say gifts?"

She pulled out a white envelope and handed it over to him. "Now, there are some rules that go with this gift."

"Oh, I don't like rules."

"Then give it back."

He hugged the present to himself. "Mine! I like gifts more than I dislike rules."

"Good. Now, rule number one: You must open that on the way home tonight. Rule number two: You must make full use of it for only its intended purpose which will be apparent once it is opened. And rule number three: I want a thank you note if you like it."

Shuichi pondered for a few seconds wondering what was in the envelope. "They're hard rules, but I'll do it!"

"Then, good night." With a wave she turned to leave.

"Good night," Shuichi called out. He looked down at the envelope. It was a normal everyday envelope, nothing special about it, but, somehow, it felt special. He broke the seal and slid out the letter and smiled. It was the lyrics to the most beautiful love song he'd ever read and he knew what Aine had meant about knowing what its intened purpose would be. His heart exploded with joy for the kindness and good will of Aine Yukimura. She owed him nothing, but still gave him a precious treasure.

She gave him a way to make Yuki fall in love with him, if only for one day.

**End**


End file.
